The Lover of Thousand Shadows
by Chaos Snow Kitsune
Summary: Something happens After the Five Kage Summit that sparks some lost memories that about Naruto and a girl from his past. What will Naruto do stay and fight in the war or go after this important girl from his lost memories? Pairing is Naruto/Harem with Naruto/Chikage as the focus.


**The Lover of Thousand Shadows**

**Prologue **

**{START OF MY IDEA}**

A few days after The Five Kage Summit, Naruto is moping in a hospital room after his last fight against Sasuke when he gets two visitors one he recognizes one as the 5th Mizukage and the other as the Leader of the team of Kumo ninja that came to Konoha to get information on Sasuke, Samui. The Mizukage then gives him a envelope telling him that she had found it in a bottle that had washed up on one of the shores of Water country when she was on her way to the Five Kage Summit and it was addressed to him when he looked at the envelope he see that it is indeed addressed to him from his friend Marie that he had met by chance at a Hospital when he was outside the Elemental Nations during the end of the 1st year of his 3 year training trip with Jiraiya. (And when I say 'chance' I mean he went in to her room by mistake)

When he was looking for the room Jiraiya was in after he got caught peeking on women at the Local hot spring because Naruto tipped them off by throwing a letter in the form of a paper air plane over the wall separating the male and female sections. Unfortunately for Jiraiya this particular hot spring had A highly skilled teen Mercenary with dark brown hair and brownish-red eyes who would have a miniature army of soldiers armed with machine guns just to prank her brother (Ryōko Ninomiya from "Goshūshō-sama Ninomiya-kun" only she is around 15-16 years old) and a swordswoman with dark violet hair and bright blue eyes (Saeko Busujima from "Highschool Of The Dead" only she is 14 years old) who both ended up being befriended and helped Naruto train in what they knew (Saeko taught him some Kenjutsu, while Ryōko helped him with unarmed combat, armed combatas in knives daggers and anything that was not a sword and Trap making) after they ended up putting Jiraiya in the Hospital for 4 months. (though Naruto, Ryōko and Saeko know he was just faking it after the first 2 weeksYes it took him 2 week to heal even though he was using sage chakra to speed up the healing which was the longest it ever took for him to heal ever not even the beating Tsunade gave him took no longer then a day in a half with the help of sage chakra)

The letter started by saying that with the help of Saeko and Ryōko and an old friend of hers named Mitsuru Kirijo (From "Persona 3". Yes they all three will show up later in the story and be in the harem and as of right now are the 3 out of 4 characters not from Sister Princess, Naruto or an OC I might create that will play any big part in the main part of this story though others might show up to be side characters or play big parts in any filler arcs I decide to make up when I don't want to make OC because I am bad at making them) about a year ago she had finally found her older brother that she had been trying to find ever since she first found out that she had a brother and not only did she find her brother but she also found out she had 11 sisters as well and is now living with them all and thanking him for giving her hope that she would find her brother after she had all but given up.

The letter then went on to tell him about each of her siblings. The last sibling she wrote about seemed familiar to him for some odd reason her name was Chikage. Marie put that she didn't know much about her except that she uses Tarot Cards to predict the future a lot and that she has Four Foxes as pets. The first Fox had Silver colored fur and its eye color is red. The second Fox has an orange clip in its' Mint Green colored Fur and it's eye color is a dark orange apparently this one showed up during one of the first few days that they had all been living together as a family. The fur on the third Fox was sun-kissed blond and its eye color is black and has taut bandages wrapped around its' two tails this one showed up about 6 months ago. The last Fox has dark blue fur while its' eyes are most the time amber color but when its eyes turn a dark grey if anyone ever tries to take a black and red cloak it is always carrying around or the origami flower that is always hang next to its right ear this one has only been around a for about a month.

After finishing the letter he notices that there is something still in the envelope when he takes it out it was a photo that showed Marie, her siblings, the four foxes, some of her brothers friends(Mami and Yamada) and the three who helped her find her brother(Saeko/Ryōko/Mitsuru)

When he sees Chikage multiple memories start to flash through his mind that each showed a 7-8 year old Naruto with a girl that kind of looked like a younger Chikage one showed the girl doing a Tarot Card reading for the young Naruto and the last memory shows his younger self giving the girl a necklace while making a promise to each other that when they got old enough that they would marry each other.

After the last memory he suddenly passes out about five minutes later he wakes up to see both the Mizukage and Samui giving him concerned looks when they asked if he was going to be okay he says yes and they then ask what happened to make him faint he shows them the letter and after they were both done he showed them the picture while explaining the memories that he received while they are looking at the picture after hearing everything the Mizukage and Samui share a glance and then Samui asks him "What are you going to do now that you remember?"

"I don't know there is not much about it right now." Replied Naruto

The Mizukage then says to him "The way I look at it you have 2 options at the moment. Option one is: You can stay here and help us fight this war and possibly lose whatever chance you may have to ever be with her. Option two is: You can get up and leave so that you can be with her. So my question to you is will you choose to fight with your comrades and loss the girl or will you abandon your comrades to be with the girl?"

At first he looks conflicted but soon he gives a determined look in his eyes and says "Have either of you heard the saying: Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are lower than trash? They nod Did either of you know that there was more to that saying?" They shake their heads no "Here is the entire saying: 'While it is true that those who break the rules are trash and those who abandon their comrades are even lower then trash. If you scar those who are closest to you WILL burn in hell!' Do you know what it means by that?"

They both say "No."

Naruto looks them both straight in their eyes and said "It means exactly what is said if you scar those who are closest to you either mentally, physically or emotionally you shall NEVER be truly forgiven. Now then I have a question for the two of you would you like to hear it?"

They both nod

While still looking them both right in their eyes he asks "What would you two do if I were to try and leave? Would you try and stop me or will you let me leave without trying to stop me?"

They look at each other before looking back at him and both say "We will let you leave quietly but for us to do this there are a few conditions."

"What are these conditions?" Asks Naruto

**{CHAPTER END}**

**Authors Note: I have been hoping someone would actually make a crossover fic with these two anime/manga but since nobody has I have decided to do it myself.**

**Oh yeah almost forgot**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO UZUMAKI**

**LATERS**


End file.
